No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 5
by OPoF1991
Summary: Levi rethinks his time when he first met his wife. Mrs. Ackerman is having trouble with her mysterious next door neighbor.


Author's Note: Contains sexuality, cussing and other adult situations. Don't like, don't read!  
>-<p>

"L-Levi~" The ginger haired crying your name upon the desk you, oh so want, to keep clean. Her bare ass rubbing against it while her juices slide unto his desk. Her lanky arms wrapped around his neck, his face pressed her bare chest.  
>"Oh, Levi~" Petra moans, hanging her head back.<br>"I love you, Petra!" He responded. His movements were becoming sloppy, and his breathing became more loud and rapid, "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY OWN WIFE!"  
>"LEVI! I feel it! Cum inside me!"<br>The scenario ended with Levi's loud grunt, and his little whore making the sound of a mule as she orgasm, her small frame landed back on his desk. His head pressed against her sweaty body, beads of sweat caused strands of his hair to stick upon his forehead. Oblivious to the figure peeking through the open shades, hearing their loud moans, groans, and screams of pleasure. The painful confession that spilled out of Levi's mouth. Oh, how ignorant these two are and what is to come ahead of them.  
>"I love you, Petra." Levi said between pants, using his hands to hover himself over his secret lover. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."<br>Tears began to form in her eyes, reaching her hands over she cups Levi's face.  
>"Tch. Idiot! Don't cry."<br>"I know." Reaching one hand down Petra cleaned the tears away with the knuckle of her finger, "Your wife though-"  
>"Tch, what about that slob? If I would have known that I would marry such an unattractive woman who has the personality of a dog then I would have never married her."<br>Petra couldn't help, but chuckle, "She is more like a four eyed pig with no sense of style. I could be a better wife than her, Levi, I can cook and clean while looking good for you. I could make her jealous with my figure that she will feel even more self conscious of her pot belly, big hip body that she will need an extra sweater over the ugly one she wears around the house."  
>Levi couldn't help, but chuckle at her comment, "Well, she might not be around for long."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Once I get home I will announce to her that I will want a divorce. That I actually have somebody that has made me for once, happy and look forward to the next day."<br>"Really? You'll actually leave her for me?"  
>Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Dumbass! I already declared my love for you!"<p>

The stranger pulled away from the window, but not before watching the cheating bastard lean down pressing his lips upon the ginger haired girl.  
>"I'm sorry you had to see that, [Name]." The man said through the screen of his touch phone.<br>"Hmm, I kind of figured something was going on between those two." My image appeared on the screen, "The way they looked at one another. The late nights he pulls, the lonely nights. Erwin?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thank you. Even though you are close to Levi I highly appreciate it that you will expose the true him to me."  
>Erwin presses the button to the elevator, "You are a lovely woman, nice and you basically wasted five years of college just to be a housewife to Levi."<br>I chuckled nervously watching the scenery change as Erwin steps into the elevator, "It's not like I had no choice, Levi took our marriage so serious back then that he forced me to end my career life in order to protect from 'filth' as he says."  
>Erwin smiles. Pressing the button to ground level, he continued to stare at the four eyed girl with the messy bun, his heart beating rapidly as he stared at his friend's soon-to-be ex-wife of five years. Erwin could care less about looks; [Name] was more beautiful than Petra and has the heart to match it. If only Erwin got to this girl first.<br>"Well, it's getting late." I finally spoke in a cheerful tone trying to stay upbeat and positive despite my current situation, Erwin nods, "I truly hope these five months will go by fast, and then I will show him what he's missing, and Petra not to fuck with me."  
>Levi? What couldn't she talk about me instead of that short bastard? Erwin thought to himself. I smiled happily at the bushy blonde angel before logging off for the night.<p>

I saw you. You bastard. You lying cold-hearted cheating bastard; all this overtime you supposedly put in, these two hour meetings, these one minute phone calls and texts that go on without any reply. These days you go somewhere for weeks on end, without once, even calling or texting me to see how I'm doing.  
>Hell, we don't have sex anymore, ever since you hired your precious little ginger haired assistant a little over a year ago…<p>

_I will show you Levi, you were already gone for a month, but once spring comes in five months you will regret it. I might be kind and obey you now, I might not be attractive as that mule, Petra, but once it comes to breaking our vows and shattering my feelings that I held dearly for you I become a demon. I am Hell, and I will surely torment you and your little ignorant bitch to the point that her heart will be shattered tremendously from the promise you made to her. Levi, you will be waiting on me, hand and foot like I was to you these years we were together._  
><em>Oh, I vow to destroy you both, even if it means I have to stoop to your level.<em>


End file.
